1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens forming an intermediate image, a projection display device comprising the zoom lens, and an imaging apparatus comprising the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, projection display devices, each of which uses a light valve such as a liquid crystal display element or a Digital Micromirror Device (DMD: registered trademark) display element, have come into widespread use. In particular, some widely used devices adopt a configuration in which three light valves are used, illumination light beams with three primary colors of red, green, and blue respectively correspond to the light valves, synthesizes the light beams, which are modulated through the respective light valves, through a prism or the like, and displays an image onto a screen through a zoom lens.
In such a zoom lens used in a type of the projection display device that synthesizes the light beams modulated through the three light valves through a color synthesis optical system and projects the light beams, as described above, in order for a prism or the like for performing color synthesis to be disposed therein and in order to avoid a thermal problem, a long back focal length is necessary. Further, since spectral characteristics of the color synthesizing prism change depending on an angle of incident light, it is necessary for the projection lens to have the characteristic that the entrance pupil is at a sufficiently far position in a case where the reduction side is set as the incident side, that is, to be telecentric on the reduction side.
It has become necessary for such a type of the zoom lens to perform favorable aberration correction appropriate for the resolutions of light valves. Further, from the viewpoint of installability, in order to cope with the demands to have a high zoom ratio function and to perform projection onto a large screen at a short distance, it is necessary for a zoom lens to have a wider angle of view.
A zoom lens, which forms an intermediate image at a position conjugate to the reduction side imaging plane and forms the intermediate image again on the magnification side imaging plane, has been proposed so as to cope with such demands (for example, JP2015-152890A).